


Pink

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Fluff and Humor, Implied Mpreg, M/M, OOC, Starscream being Starscream, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Starscream expected knockout and steve to peek at the sparklings gender of course he did, he didn't expect the sparklings berth room to be pink!what the in the name of Unicron is this blasted color!? black is a more acceptable one!





	

_tap_

_tap_

_tap_

annoyance. is what first came to Starscream's mind, that fraggin' tapping is annoying! and he doesn't know who's doing it! its annoying him to the point he wants to rip someone's helm off.

_tap_

_tap_

_tap_

He grits his dentae, his data pad flying across the room as it smashes into pieces against the hard wall "all right!" Starscream hisses, "who is fraggin' tapping!?" his pedes stomp heavily on the floor his arms crossed

it caused a disturbance for the other bots as they looked up at the angry second in command, "If I find the fragger who's been tapping their fraggin' digit all day, I swear -" " Starscream!" a voice called out, the other bots where saved by the angry sic from the medic himself "come look at the sparkling berth room!" knockout cooed 

Starscream grumbled as he walked towards the hall, the other bots all giving a sigh of relief 

"slaggit ThunderCracker really?" he looked at the seeker with a irritated expression "what? It wasn't me."  _it totally was though._

* * *

 

his breath hitched as he stared at the room " why is it pink!?" he shrieked at knockout who looked at him with a amused smirk "we don't even know what gender it is yet and you're already deciding pink!?" 

" well...that's not entirely true.." he looked away from his bondmate "and what's wrong with pink? its a lovely color!" 

Starscream growled "you peeked didn't you?" 

" well.....'"

" _didn't you?"_

"yes." he placed a hand on his hip "look I wanted to be prepared for the sparkling, so yes I did peek."

 

"Wait...where is steve?" he hissed deeply at his mate "uh...out?" 

"YOU BOTH PEEKED!?" another shriek came from the seeker "can you blame us from wanting to be prepared?!"

"you just wanted an excuse to paint this room pink," he huffed, glaring at knockout "c'mon, pinks a great color. I'm sure even steve will agree!"

"he does." came the reply, it was steve his hands full off supplies for the sparkling's arrival as he sets then down in a corner, "pink!" Starscream grumbles "why does it have to be pink? why not black?"

"that would make the room feel small, not everyone likes black you know, some bots..well they like to have a little color in their life unlike you Starscream."

Starscream scoffed "black is acceptable, black is a fine color, black is not  _pink!"_

 __both steve and knockout look at each other shaking there helms, Starscream huffs loudly before stepping out " pink!? why did it have to be pink!?" he shrieks down the hall "black is a acceptable color for a sparkling room!"


End file.
